Sleeping Beauty's Heart
by 09Yuri10
Summary: Kini, Fubuki akhirnya menyadari perasaannya. Mungkinkah, Shuuya memang pangerannya? Ch. 2 Updated!
1. Chapter 1

**Sleeping Beauty's Heart**

**Author : Miyura Kazeyuri ^_^  
>Rated : Antara K+ - T<strong>

**Genre : Romance, friendship, a little humor**

**Main Chara : Fubuki Shirou & Goenji Shuuya**

**Chara : Endou Mamoru, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Kidou Yutou hemat chara*ditendang***

**Disclaimer : Pernahkan Minna-san menyaksikan Fubuki Shirou ditembak Kazemaru Ichirouta, atau Endou Mamoru jadi budaknya Suzuno Fuusuke author kena pukulan semangat Mamoru, melihat Fubuki Atsuya hidup lagi ? atau melihat Shuuya pakai costum cat maid digilas? Okelah, itu artinya INAZUMA ELEVEN BUKAN PUNYA SAIA! Inazuma Eleven itu punyanya LEVEL 5****..**

**OHAIYO MINNA-SAN !**

**Yah, perkenalkan saia Miyura Kazeyuri ! Berawal dari 6 bulan lalu saat saia jadi silent reader di fandom InaIre, trus jd active reader yang suka baca fanfic kadaluwarsa ?, trus jadi active reader yang bener-bener update, trus bikin akun 2x karena akun pertama lupa password plak!, dan akhirnya... memulai debut sebagai AUTHOR! Ehem, lebih tepatnya NEWBIE AUTHOR! It's my first fanfic... dgn modal jd member 6 bln jadi beta readers sekaligus pengalaman membaca dan mengamati berbagai fanfic plus konsultasi fanfic dengan salah seorang author favorit, saia harap saia bisa membuat sebuah fanfic yang... ya, walau ga bagus-bagus amat tapi masih bisa dibacalah..**

**Ahaha, fanfic ini saia persembahkan untuk 2 orang yang sangat special buat saia, sahabat saia MIYA-CHAN, it's my first fanfic! Please visit and read it! Dan author yang beken dan hebat yang slalu jadi inspirasi saia, 4869FANS-NIKAZEMARU.. Nika-nee, tolong dibaca, juniormu ini sudah membuatkan dengan susah payah... ^_^ **

**Okelah, sepertinya saia sudah kebanyakan ngomong, maklum saia hobi banget presentasi dan bicara di depan banyak orang... Minna-san, selamat membaca... sekali lagi saia ingatkan, saia adalah NEWBIE, jadi pastinya fanfic ini ada banyak kekurangan di sana sini, kritik dan sarannya selalu saia tunggu.**

**HAPPY READING! ^_^**

**SLEEPING BEAUTY'S HEART**

_**Membiarkan hatimu terus tertidur...**_

_**Membiarkan hatimu terus diam dan terlelap dalam mimpinya...**_

_**Membiarkan hatimu terus menanti sang pangeran datang untuk membangunkanmu dari tidur abadi...**_

_**Adakah penantian yang lebih menyedihkan dari ini?**_

Di suatu lapangan sepak bola di Tokyo...

Tampak sebuah tim sedang berlatih. Berlatih teknik menggiring bola, menghadang musuh, melewati garis pertahanan musuh,dan menyerang. Tak henti-hentinya mereka berlatih. Panas matahari yang membakar kulit tak lagi mereka rasakan. Entah sudah berapa banyak keringat yang menetes. Mereka terus memusatkan konsentrasi pada sebuah bola. emang ngebosenin jadi pemain sepak bola

Sampai akhirnya, tiupan peluit dari seorang wanita muda yang adalah pelatih mereka membuat mereka terhenti.

"Ya, latihan yang bagus! Kalian semua berlatih dengan sangat baik! Sekarang, kalian boleh beristirahat." Kata pelatih kepada para anggota tim. Semuanya asyik merebahkan tubuh ke rumput yang hijau. Ada pula yang mengambil handuk untuk mengelap keringat, ada pula yang mengambil air minum yang disediakan oleh para manager.

"wah, latihan kita kali ini benar-benar menyenangkan ya! Terima kasih atas kerjasama dan semangat kalian hari ini!" seorang bocah berambut coklat berbentuk tanduk dengan headband orange yang bernama Mamoru membungkuk sebagai tanda terima kasih pada teman-temannya.

"Ah, kau tidak usah sampai seperti itu Mamoru! Sebagai tim, kita harus bersemangat dan bekerjasama!" Jawab seorang laki-laki berambut biru turquoise yang diikat ponytail bernama Ichirouta kepada Mamoru. Dan jawaban Ichiroutapun dibalas dengan anggukan dari anggota tim yang lain sebagai tanda setuju. "Baikklah, tim Raimon! Ayo, kita harus tetap bersemangat! Semangat!" sahut Mamoru dengan mengepalkan tangan ke udara. "Yeah, Semangat!" para anggotapun mengikuti sang kapten dengan mengepalkan tangan ke udara.

Setelah itu, para anggota memulai kegiatan mereka sendiri-sendiri, tak terkecuali dengan pemain berambut putih kelabu yang memakai syal putih, Shirou. Shiroupun segera menggapai tasnya dan menggambil sebuah barang, yang rupanya adalah figura kecil. Dipandanginya foto itu sejenak. Tiba-tiba, muncul dari belakangnya sosok berambut putih tulang bermata onyx. "Hei Shirou, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Shirou yang terkejut segera menyembunyikan figura kecil itu. "e-eh Sh-Shuuya, a- ada apa? K-kau mem-membuatku terkejut.." jawabnya terbata-bata dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau tidak pergi untuk makan bersama? Hari ini kapten sedang punya sedikit uang, jadi dia mau mentraktir kau, aku, Yutou dan Ichirouta.. kan jarang-jarang dia mau traktir, ga pernah punya uang sich..." jawab Shuuya dengan ekspresi yang 'oh cool banget!' "Oh ya? Kalau begitu, aku akan merapikan barangku dulu.." Jawab Shirou sedikit gugup. Shuuya yang melihat figura kecil yang ada di tangan Shirou menjadi penasaran dan mulai bertanya. "Ehm, maaf Shirou foto apa itu yang kau pegang? Apakah itu foto Atsuya?" Shirou yang sedikit terkejut karena Shuuya menanyakan hal itu segera menjawab :"oh, ini.. ini bukan foto apa-apa kok.. baiklah, ayo kita berangkat!" akhirnya, Shuuya dan Shirou pergi meninggalkan ruang ganti.

**TRALALA PEMBATAS CERITA... ^_^**

DI SEBUAH KEDAI MAKANAN JEPANG TAK JAUH DARI LAPANGAN..

"ayo teman-teman, mau pesan apa? Makanlah sepuasnya, karena hari ini aku yang akan bayar!' kata Mamoru dengan riang. "kalau begitu, aku mau pesan sushi!" kata Ichirouta. "aku pesan ramen saja..."jawab Yutou dengan stoic. "OK, sushi 1, ramen 1 ! aku mau pesan sashimi dan soba special! Shuuya dan Shirou, kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya Mamoru pada Shirou dan Shuuya. "Hmmm, aku mau pesan.. miso soup saja." Jawab Shuuya. "aku pesan udon" jawab Shirou. "Sushi 1, ramen 1, sashimi 1, soba special 1, miso soup 1, udon 1." Mamoru menyebutkan pesanan makanan. "minumnya apa?" tanya waitress kedai. "Mmm... Green tea saja!" kata Mamoru." Baikklah, pesanannya akan datang 10 menit lagi. Mohon ditunggu ya..."

10 menit kemudian...

"ini makanannya, selamat menikmati..." kata waitress itu dengan ramah sambil menghidangkan makanan. "arigatou!" jawab Mamoru dengan senang. "yah, baikklah teman-teman... acara makan mulai! Selamat Makan! " Mamoru memberi salam pada teman-temannya. Dan.. yah, tanpa diberi komando.. semuanya memulai acara makan mereka. Keempat manusia itu makan dengan.. yah, bisa dibilang bersemangat sekali sampai-sampai bisa dibilang seperti orang yang ga makan bertahun-tahun. Mamoru kini benar-benar tidak bisa menahan nafsu makannya ketika melihat sepiring sashimi segar di depan matanya. "aduh, terima kasih banyak Tuhan karena Engkau telah menciptakan seekor ikan yang enak banget buat dibikin sashimi..." Mamoru mulai mengeluarkan sifat childlish nan gajenya. Mamorupun segera mengambil sumpit dan bersiap untuk mencomot sashimi yang segar itu... ( author yang bikin ngebayanginnya aja ngiler..) akan tetapi, Shuuya segera menahan tangan Mamoru. "Eh, Shuuya? Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku mau makan tau..." kata Mamoru sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang chubby itu. "Cara memegang sumpitmu salah. Sini, biar aku yang suapin ya..." kata Shuuya tersenyum kecil. Kata-kata shuuya itu langsung membuat kegaduhan dan kemeriahan Yuuto , Shirou serta Ichirouta saat makan tiba-tiba terhenti. "What? Yang benar saja, Shuuya kau mau menyuapi Mamoru?" kata Ichirouta dengan mulut menganga karena tidak percaya. "Hmm,kalau dilihat-lihat sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres padamu Shuuya... tumben-tumbennya kau mau menyuapi Mamoru." Kata Yuuto dengan ekspresi ala detektif. Sementara itu, Shirou tiba-tiba terlihat terkejut dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. **"sungguhkah, sungguhkah dia akan melakukan itu?"**

jantungnya berdebar-debar, tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan.

"**haruskah dia melakukan ini di hadapanku?"**

Pandangannya terus tertuju pada Shuuya dan Mamoru yang tampak sangat akrab.

"**mengapa tiba-tiba jantungku berdebar kencang seperti ini? Seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang terus memberontak di dalam hatiku.."**

Sungguh, kini tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang mampu terucap dari bibir kecilnya.

Hatinya terasa sangat beku, dan dingin. Ia bahkan tidak tahu perasaan apa yang sedang bergejolak di dalam hati kecilnya. Tatapannya terasa sangat kosong. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba Shirou merasakan seakan-akan tidak lagi menjadi dirinya. Ia merasa seakan-akan masuk ke dalam sebuah dunia lain, di mana tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain diam dan menatap semua peristiwa yang terjadi.

"**perasaan apakah ini? Marahkah? Cemburukah? Sedihkah? Sakitkah? Mengapa aku tidak bisa memahami perasaanku sendiri? Tidak, aku bukan orang seperti itu..."**

"**apakah mungkin, hatiku telah mengkhianatiku?"**

"**perasaan apa yang selalu bergejolak ini?"**

"**siapapun, tolong beritahu aku..."**

Waktupun terus berjalan, meninggalkan Shirou yang masih terpaku dalam perasaan yang bahkan ia sendiri tak mengerti. Shuuya segera mengambil sepotong sashimi itu dengan sumpitnya.

"**perasaan apa ini? Mengapa perasaan aneh selalu muncul **s**etiap kali aku melihatnya?"**

Dengan lembut, Shuuyapun menyuapi Mamoru. Shirou terus memandangi kedua temannya itu. Entah mengapa, ia tidak bisa memalingkan pandangannya. Sementara hatinya terus bergejolak, seakan ada sesuatu yang terpendam dan tak bisa lagi ditahan. "wah, sashiminya enak sekali! Pasti karena Shuuya yang menyuapkannya untukku..." kata-kata Mamoru itu memecah suasana dingin yang sempat menyelimuti meja makan. Yang dipuji malah mencubit pipi gembul Mamoru. "Uh, ada-ada saja kau ini..." katanya tersenyum lembut. Mamorupun meringis kesakitan. "aduh, Shuuya! Pipiku jangan dicubit dong... Sakit tau.." Mamoru mengelus-elus pipinya yang baru saja dicubit. Yang lain hanya tertawa saja melihat sikap dua sahabat mereka.

"**mengapa aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun? Aku ingin tersenyum dan tertawa bersama.."**

Pandangan Shirou terlihat semakin mendalam.

"**mengapa aku tidak bisa tersenyum seperti yang lain? Bukankah seharusnya aku senang melihat sahabatku bahagia? Mengapa** **hatiku terus bergejolak?"**

"SHIROUUU!" sahut Mamoru. "eh, Mamoru! Kau membuatku terkejut saja..." jawab Shirou kaget. "ada apa denganmu? Dari tadi, kau kelihatan tidak bersemangat..." tanya Mamoru dengan wajah heran. "apakah makanannya tidak enak? Mau kupesankan yang lain?"

"eh, tidak kok.. makanan ini enak.."

" apakah kau sakit? Aku antar pulang ya..."

"tidak, aku tidak sakit..."

"lalu, ada apa sebenarnya? Mengapa kau kelihatan tidak bersemangat seperti itu? Ayolah, jangan murung terus! Hari ini kan, kita sedang bersenang-senang.. jangan pasang wajah murung seperti itu... cerialah sedikit... ayo tersenyum..." Mamoru menunjukkan senyumnya yang lebar kepada Shirou. Shirou hanya tersenyum kecil, senyum yang dipaksakan. Ia sudah berusaha tersenyum, tapi bibir mungilnya tidak mampu untuk tersenyum lebih lebar lagi. Semakin tersenyum, maka hatinya terasa semakin tak terkendali. "Nah, begitu lebih baik. Ayo, kita lanjutkan pesta kita!" sahut Mamoru. "Ayo !" sambung Yuuto, Ichirouta, Shuuya.

**TRILILI PEMBATAS CERITA... ^_^**

BEBERAPA WAKTU KEMUDIAN...

"ARIGATOU, MAMORU! Terima kasih untuk semua makanan enak yang telah kami nikmati!" Ucap Yuuto dan Ichirouta dengan senang. "Mamoru sering-sering traktir seperti ini ya!" Goda Ichirouta. "Ah, tenang saja! Lain kali, aku traktir lagi!" kata Mamoru berjanji. "Andai setiap hari bisa seperti ini, pasti menyenangkan ya... menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama seperti ini, benar-benar bahagia rasanya..." Ucap Shuuya. "Iya, aku juga. Apalagi kalau ada yang rajin traktir..." Goda Yuuto. Mamoru hanya menggembungkan pipinya.

"**setiap hari seperti ini..."**

"**bahagia?"**

"**benarkah itu..."**

"**mengapa hal itu tidak terjadi pada diriku?"**

"ya sudah, kami berdua pulang dulu ya! Ketemu lagi besok... Sayoonara Shuuya, Mamoru, Shirou! Sayoonara!" Ichirouta dan Yuuto berpamitan. "Sayoonara, hati-hati di jalan ya!" Mamoru melambaikan tangannya. "wah, hari sudah sore. Aku juga harus segera pulang. Aku pulang dulu ya Shuuya, Shirou... Sayoonara!" Pamit Mamoru. "Eh, mau aku antar?" Shuuya menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan Mamoru. "Ah, tidak usah Shuuya... aku bisa pulang sendiri kok..." Jawab Mamoru. "oh, ya sudah kalau begitu. Hati-hati di jalan ya..." Shuuya mengingatkan sahabatnya agar berhati-hati di jalan. Mamoru membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan, dan akhirnya pergi. Kini, hanya tersisa Shuuya dan Shirou. Shirou hanya terdiam, berdiri di samping Shuuya. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk. Shuuya yang merasakan kejanggalan pada tingkah laku sahabatnya yang terus saja diam mulai bertanya, "mmm... Shirou, ada apa denganmu ? Dari tadi kuperhatikan kau diam terus, dan tidak banyak bicara. Apakah ada masalah? Ceritakan saja, tidak apa-apa..." jantung Shirou terasa berdebar-debar. Ia semakin tertunduk. "Shirou, jika ada masalah jangan disimpan terus. Kita kan sahabat, sudah seharusnya saling berbagi suka dan duka. Apa yang membuatmu tampak murung seperti ini?" pertanyaan Shuuya yang semakin mendalam membuat Shirou semakin berdebar-debar, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang mampu terucapkan dari bibir mungilnya. Ia merasakan bahwa nafasnya terasa semakin sesak. Entah mengapa, mungkin karena jantungya yang berdebar semakin kencang.

"**apa yang harus aku lakukan?"**

"**hatiku, kumohon katakanlah sesuatu..."**

"**apa yang sebenarnya sedang kurasakan, dan apa yang sebenarnya ingin kuperbuat sekarang?"**

"**lepaskanlah aku dari semuanya ini..."**

"**bibirku terasa kaku, hatiku sangat beku... tangan dan kakiku benar-benar lumpuh tak berdaya.."**

"**bangunkanlah aku.."**

"**kumohon, sadarkanlah aku dari ketidakberdayaan ini..."**

"e-eh, aku tidak apa-apa Shuuya.. tidak ada apapun yang terjadi." Jawab Shirou. "Benarkah? Benar tidak ada masalah? Kau sungguh tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shuuya yang sedikit ragu. "Iya, tentu saja. Maaf ya sudah membuatmu khawatir..." Shirou memaksakan diri tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya.. sayoonara Shuuya.." pamit Shirou. Dengan sigap, Shirou segera berlari meninggalkan Shuuya. "Hei, tunggu dulu.." sahut Shuuya lemas. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Shuuya menatapi Shirou yang berlari dan akhirnya hilang dari pandangan mata onyxnya. Di dalam hatinya, terpendam sebuah keraguan dan kecemasan akan keadaan sahabatnya. "sungguh, dia tidak apa-apa?" berulang kali hati kecilnya bertanya-tanya.

**Sementara itu...**

Sosok berambut putih kelabu dengan syal putih terus berjalan. Kepalanya tertunduk. Hatinya terus merasa gelisah. Akhirnya, langkahnya terhenti di sebuah bangku halte. Sembari menunggu bus yang akan menghantarnya pulang tiba, hati kecilnya terus merenung, meratapi semua perasaan janggal yang dialaminya. Sebuah perasaan aneh, yang bahkan tidak bisa dikenali oleh hatinya sendiri.

"**mengapa aku bahkan tidak bisa berbuat apapun?"**

"**aku tidak berdaya oleh perasaan ini..."**

"anak muda, kau mau naik atau tidak?" suara yang sudah akrab di telinganya membuat Shirou tersadar dari lamunannya. "i-i, iya!" Shirou segera naik ke bus tersebut. Shirou duduk diam di bangkunya. Tatapannya terasa kosong. Dalam dirinya, muncul kegelisahan yang mengusik.

...

Waktu terus berlalu, hingga akhirnya bus yang mengantarkan Shirou pulang tiba di sebuah apartment kecil. "Perhentian pertama, apartment Kozukii!" sahut sang supir bus. Shirou segera turun dari bus yang mengantarkannya. "terima kasih, nak!" salam pak supir dengan hangat.

Shirou berjalan memasuki apartmentnya.

**Beberapa saat kemudian...**

Shirou duduk termenung di kursinya. Masih terbayang dengan jelas di pikirannya semua perasaan aneh yang ia alami. Perasaan campur aduk ketika ada bersama dengan teman-temannya, terutama ketika bersama Shuuya. Shirou mengacak-acak rambutnya, lalu berkata pada dirinya sendiri "Hah, apa yang kau lakukan Fubuki? Kenapa kau harus goyah hanya karena perasaan aneh yang muncul di hatimu? Lupakan saja semuanya itu, ayo Fubuki! Lupakan semuanya itu..." perlahan-lahan, Shirou memejamkan matanya. Dipejamkan kedua matanya dengan tangannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Shirou menjauhkan kedua tangannya. Ia mulai merasa sedikit tenang, walau hatinya terus terang saja masih menyimpan kegelisahan. Ditatapinya langit sore Tokyo melalui jendela apartmentnya.

"**langit sore, langit yang indah dengan semburat awan tipis yang menyelimutinya."**

"**seolah-olah hendak menyembunyikan sesuatu..."**

"**apakah gerangan yang disembunyikannya?"**

"**mengapa langit sore yang indah harus menyembunyikan keindahannya?"**

"**Shuuya..."**

"**mengapa perasaanku selalu mengatakan hal yang lain ketika aku bersamamu?"**

"**ada sesuatu yang selalu bergejolak, selalu mengekangku dari dalam..."**

"**apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang?"**

**Berulang kali hati kecilku menanyakan hal itu.**

"**aku tahu, aku memendam sebuah perasaan..."**

"**kutahu, perasaan ini memang sangat sulit untuk dijelaskan..."**

"**kini, hatiku benar-benar tak berdaya..."**

"**menanti, menanti dan menanti"**

"**menanti, hingga tiba saatnya ketika hati kecilku mengetahui apa yang sesungguhnya sedang kurasakan"**

"**bagaikan putri yang tertidur.."**

"**terlelap, dalam mimpi tak berujung..."**

"**tertidur tanpa tahu dan mampu berbuat apapun"**

"**itulah hatiku saat ini..."**

"**hatiku hanya bisa tertidur..."**

"**terombang-ambing, di antara mimpi dan kenyataan..."**

"**melayang-melayang dalam dilema tak berujung..."**

"**hatiku hanya bisa diam dan menanti..."**

"**menanti saat untuk terbangun dari tidur abadinya"**

"**sekeras apapun usahaku untuk memahami perasaan ini..."**

"**hatiku tetap tidak akan bisa mengerti..."  
>"karena hatiku telah terlelap dalam mimpi abadinya..."<strong>

"**menanti, dan menanti..."**

"**di manakah sosok yang akan membangunkan hatiku?"**

"**aku membutuhkannya..."**

"**kumohon, sadarkanlah aku dari ketidakpastian ini..."**

"**bebaskanlah aku dari ketidakberdayaan ini..."**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Bagaimana ? Cukup gajekah ? Cukup norak? Cukup Lebay? Gomen karena poetry ato syairnya di sini kurang berasa ato malah ga berasa, saia ini kan bener-bener newbie tulen, baru jadi member seminggu... rambut saia ampe mau rontok rasanya gara-gara mikirin seperti apa kata-kata yang harus saia ketik dalam fanfic perdana saia ini... yup, di sini saia memang berusaha untuk membuat adegan seromantis mungkin walau ga pernah tau dan ga pernah ngerasain kayak apa.. Well, reviewnya saia tunggu minna-san, segala kritik dan saran saia terima kok! Sampai jumpa di next chapter! Don't forget, Reviewnya! Nika-nee, semoga fanfic ini berkenan buat Nika-nee! Salam buat semua InaIre lovers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SLEEPING BEAUTY'S HEART**

**CH. 2**

**Author : Miyura Kazeyuri**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort**

**Main Chara : Fubuki Shirou**

**Chara (s) : Gouenji Shuuya, Endou Mamoru, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Kidou Yuuto**

** Ohayou Minna-san.. Setelah 4 bulan nggak di apdet, akhirnya fic saia pertama kalinya saia publish dalam debut author saia bisa juga di apdet.. Fic ini adalah fic yang paling banyak responnya di antara semua fic saia, yang padahal juga merupakan fic terburuk saia.. (=.=)" Ya memang saia akui saat itu kualitas EYD dan penulisan saia sangat minim dan hancur.. (_) Tapi setelah berulang kali mencoba, akhirnya EYD saia mulai membaik dan akhirnya saia memberanikan diri untuk 'memperbaiki' citra penulisan fic pertama saia ini.. Walau masih jauh dari kata EYD yang benar-benar baik dan benar, tapi saia akan terus berusaha dan memperbaruinya.. Baiklah, selamat membaca..**

**HAPPY READING. PLEASE ENJOY IT ^_^**

**SLEEPING BEAUTY'S HEART**

**CH. 2**

**FLASHBACK.. **

_Jika dibilang cemburu, mungkin memang itulah yang dirasakan oleh Shirou. Ya, sedikit banyak Shirou memang iri pada kedekatan Shuuya dan Mamoru. Shirou ingin meluapkan semua perasaan itu, tapi entah mengapa ia tidak bisa meluapkannya.. Hatinya benar-benar beku, dan bibirnya terasa sangat kaku untuk digerakkan. Hatinya seakan-akan terus tertidur dalam dilema perasaan yang tak berkesudahan..Hanya bisa menanti, sembari berharap bahwa apa yang ada di depan matanya saat ini hanyalah sebuah 'mimpi' yang akan berakhir ketika ia kembali membuka matanya.._

Sore itu berlalu dengan begitu hening, hingga akhirnya malam datang menyambut. Shirou terus duduk termenung di kursinya, tak bergerak sedikitpun. Shirou yang mulai kelelahan mulai tertidur ditemani sinar rembulan dan bintang yang berkelap-kelip di langit malam..

_Keesokan harinya.._

Kriiiiiiingggggg!

Jam weker Shirou berbunyi kencang, tepat di samping telinganya. Sambil menguap lebar dimatikannya weker itu, lalu perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Shirou pun mengusap-usap matanya, sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

==============================================ADEGAN KAMAR MANDI==========================================================

=========================================sensor, minna-san jangan ikut-ikut ya!====================================================

Setelah berpakaian rapi dan sudah terlihat lebih segar, Shirou segera mengemasi buku-bukunya dan bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Roti dan selai nanas di meja tidak lagi menarik minatnya. Setelah kembali memeriksa barang yang akan dibawanya ke sekolah, Shirou pun segera bergegas berangkat. Karena waktu itu masih cukup pagi, Shirou pun bisa berjalan dengan lebih santai. "Tenanglah Shirou, hari ini kau harus tenang.. Kau tidak boleh terpengaruh lagi, buanglah perasaan itu!" batin Shirou berusaha menenangkan dirinya, berusaha untuk melupakan apa yang telah terjadi kemarin, betapa galaunya hati Shirou kemarin.

Akhirnya, Shirou sampai di halte bis untuk menunggu bis sekolah yang akan mengantarkannya ke SMP Raimon. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya bis yang ditunggu tiba juga. Melihat teman-teman yang ada di dalam bis, perlahan-lahan Shirou menjadi lebih tenang dan ia pun mulai naik ke dalam bis.

"Shirou, di sini!" sahut Ichirouta sambil melambai-lambai ke arah Shirou. Shirou segera menghampiri sahabatnya itu, lalu duduk di samping Ichirouta. "Ohayou, hari ini cerah sekali ya!" kata Ichirouta mengawali percakapan pagi hari itu. Shirou tersenyum lembut lalu berkata, "Ohayou. Ya, hari ini memang cerah! Dan kuharap, suasana hatiku juga bisa secerah langit pagi ini.." Ichirouta menepuk pundak Shirou. "Haha, memang sudah seharusnya seperti itu kan?" Shirou hanya mengangguk. Ya, dia juga berharap demikian..

Bis mulai berhenti di halte berikutnya. Dua orang murid yang sudah sangat akrab dengan Shirou dan Ichirouta, tampak memasuki bis sambil bergandengan tangan dengan sangat akrabnya. Ya, Mamoru dan Shuuya. Seperti yang selalu terjadi setiap pagi, dan tentunya semua murid SMP Raimon juga mengetahui hubungan 'istimewa' yang terjalin di antara mereka. Perlahan-lahan, perhatian Shirou kembali tertuju pada sosok berambut putih tulang yang menggandeng Mamoru.

"Bergandengan tangan lagi ya.. Mereka sungguh sangat dekat.." batin Shirou dalam hati. Entah mengapa, Shirou kembali merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti yang dirasakannya saat acara traktiran di Kedai Jepang kemarin. Hatinya terasa hampa, otaknya terasa berhenti berpikir. Dalam hati, dipendamnya perasaan yang pilu itu. Ia ingin mengungkapkannya, tapi ia tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya, terlebih dengan hatinya yang terasa bagai tertidur abadi.. "K-kenapa aku jadi seperti ini lagi? K-kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa tenang setiap kali melihat mereka berdua, terutama Shuuya tampak dekat dengan orang lain? Rasanya, hatiku sungguh ingin memberontak dan menolak semuanya ini.." Shirou berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Woi, Shirouuu!" teriakan Ichirouta kembali menyadarkan Shirou dari lamunan batinnya. "A-ah Ichirouta.. Kenapa teriak-teriak seperti itu, sih?" tanya Shirou yang terkejut. "Kamu sih, dari tadi melamun terus.. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Ichirouta. "Tidak apa-apa kok.. Aku hanya merasa sedikit aneh.. Rasanya dadaku agak sesak." kata Shirou sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya. "K-kenapa? Kamu sakit ya? J-jangan-jangan, asma mu kambuh lagi ya? Waduh, aku minta Pak Supir berhenti di klinik terdekat ya? Kita belikan obat untukmu." Tanya Ichirouta yang panik dengan keadaan sahabatnya. Ya, Ichirouta yang sudah sangat mengenal Shirou tentunya mengetahui bahwa Shirou memang punya penyakit asma bawaan yang bisa kambuh sewaktu-waktu.

"E-eh tidak usah Ichirouta, kau panik yang berlebihan.." kata Shirou. Akan tetapi, dasar Ichirouta yang mudah panik akhirnya berteriak di dalam bis, "Woi, kayaknya penyakit asma Shirou kambuh deh, karena sekolah masih jauh mending kita ke klinik dulu dan belikan obat ya!" Semuanya terkejut, termasuk Shuuya. "Shirou, apakah benar itu? Asma mu kambuh lagi ya?" Shuuya mendekati Shirou. Tiba-tiba, Shirou menjadi deg-degan, apalagi ketika jaraknya dengan Shuuya menjadi semakin dekat. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Cuma sesak sedikit.. Masih bisa aku tahan.." kata Shirou. Shuuya semakin mendekati Shirou, dan kini hampir tidak ada jarak lagi. "Napasmu tampak tersengal-sengal.. Sudah, kita ke klinik saja dulu.." kata Shuuya. "Shirou, kau tahan sebentar ya.. Ini haler darurat, untungnya bis selalu sedia. Kita akan mengantarmu ke klinik." Shuuya tersenyum lembut pada Shirou. Tentu saja, senyum itu membuat Shirou merasa sangat tenang dan bahagia.. Walau berdebar-debar, namun hatinya terasa senang karena diperhatikan oleh Shuuya.

"Seandainya kau tahu, lebih dari itu..Hatiku jauh lebih sesak, lebih sesak dari napasku.. Sudah terlalu banyak perasaanku padamu yang kupendam, hingga aku tidak bisa bernapas seperti ini Shuuya.. Bisakah kau merasakannya?" batin Shirou sambil menatap lembut Shuuya.

Sesampainya di klinik, Shuuya yang kebetulan bertugas sebagai petugas UKS di sekolahnya segera mengantar Shirou ke UGD. Dokter pun dengan sigap segera memeriksa keadaan Shirou.

"Bagaimana, dok?" tanya Shuuya sedikit cemas. "Ya, napasnya memang tidak beraturan, denyut nadinya juga.. Untungnya belum terlalu parah kambuhnya, jadi tidak usah dirawat inap.. Mungkin dia kelelahan, sehingga asmanya kambuh. Ini kuberikan resepnya, beberapa kapsul pereda asma dan haler untuk dihirup sewaktu-waktu. Resep bisa ditebus di apotek depan klinik." Kata Dokter sambil memberikan resep obat kepada Shuuya.

Setelah mengambil obat, Shuuya dan Shirou kembali ke dalam bis. Shuuya pun merasa sedikit lega karena tidak ada hal buruk yang menimpa sahabatnya itu. "Shirou, kau yakin sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shuuya berusaha memastikan. "Tentu saja, sudah jangan khawatirkan aku." Jawab Shirou. "Shirou, jagalah kesehatanmu.. Minumlah obat ini sampai habis. Kau membuatku sedih ketika kau sakit." Shuuya tersenyum lembut. "Shuuya, benarkah itu? Kuharap, ini bukan mimpi di tengah siang bolong.. Kuharap, ini bisa sedikit menyadarkan hatiku dari tidur abadinya.. Lebih dari itu Shuuya, kau adalah obat bagi hatiku yang sesak ini.." batin Shirou perih.

Begitulah perjalanan menuju sekolah terjadi, dengan beberapa peristiwa mengejutkan yang tidak terduga sebelumnya.. Dan akhirnya, membuat Shirou sedikit demi sedikit mulai memahami perasaan hatinya..

"Ohayou, Shuuya-kun.." Para gadis langsung menyambut Shuuya di lorong loker ketika Shuuya melewati loker. Shuuya membalas sambutan pagi hari itu dengan senyuman 'maut' yang membuat para gadis langsung ber-_nosebleed_ ria. Dan tentunya, menambah berat pekerjaan pesuruh dan petugas piket yang bertugas membersihkan loker di hari itu, salah satunya Ichirouta dan Yuuto. "Woi, kalo mau _nosebleed_ liat-liat dong! Gimana nih, lantainya kan jadi kotor lagi, padahal aku sudah susah-susah mengepel tau!" protes Yuuto karena harus membersihkan kembali lantai yang berlumuran darah itu. "Ih, bawel kamu! Kalo niat piket, piket yang bener dong!" para gadis langsung pergi. "Huh, mereka itu bikin kotor saja.." protes Ichirouta. "Bikin jengkel aja! Masa' aku dibilang bawel? Grrr..!" kata Yuuto geram. Ichirouta hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Yuuto yang ngambek karena diledek gadis-gadis.

Sementara Yuuto dan Ichirouta mendapat tugas dobel karena harus membersihkan lantai yang kotor karena darah gadis-gadis yang baru saja ber-_nosebleed_, Shirou terus berjalan mengikuti Shuuya dari belakang. Ditatapinya punggung sosok yang kini telah menaklukkan hatinya itu.. Tiba-tiba, tanpa disadari kertas yang terselip di buku Shuuya terjatuh. Melihat kertas yang terjatuh itu, Shirou bergegas memungutnya lalu mengejar Shuuya.

"Shuuya!" Shirou memanggil Shuuya. Shuuya segera berhenti lalu berbalik ke belakang. "Shirou?" Shuuya menaikkan alisnya. "Ini punyamu kan? Aku melihatnya terjatuh dari dalam bukumu tadi." Shirou memberikan selembar kertas tersebut. Shuuya membalik-balik kertas itu, lalu melihat sekilas. "Oh iya, ini kertas tugas Fisika yang harus dikumpulkan hari ini. Terima kasih banyak ya Shirou, kalau kau tidak menemukannya lalu mengembalikannya padaku aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan menimpaku.." kata Shuuya senang. Melihat Shuuya yang tersenyum senang, Shirou pun merasakan keteduhan di dalam hatinya. Sangat tenang dan teduh.. Bagaikan suara lembut yang perlahan-lahan menggairahkan hatinya untuk bangun dari tidur panjang.

Pagi yang diawali dengan berbagai kejadian yang cukup menyenangkan bersama Shuuya membuat Shirou mulai menemukan semangatnya. Dia sudah tampak lebih riang dan bisa mengendalikan perasaannya. Rasa galau itu perlahan mulai bisa Shirou singkirkan dari hatinya. Shirou bisa merasakan, bahwa ia mulai menemukan titik terang dari kegalauan hatinya itu.

Istirahat makan siang..

Semua berhamburan menuju kantin untuk mengambil jatah makan siang. Termasuk Ichirouta dan Yuuto yang tampak sudah sangat kelaparan, mereka segera berlari untuk mencari barisan antrian makan siang paling depan. Dan sebagai murid pengantri makanan 'berpengalaman', Yuuto dan Ichirouta tentunya mempunyai trik khusus untuk dapat antrian di depan. Dan tentu saja, dengan pengalaman mereka mencari antrian paling depan selama 2 tahun, Ichirouta dan Yuuto berhasil mendapat jatah makan paling pertama. "Haha, kita berhasil! Sekarang, kita cari bangku dulu." Kata Ichirouta sambil membawa makanannya. Ichirouta dan Yuuto segera menelusuri kantin dengan matanya yang tajam, hingga akhirnya menemukan bangku yang strategis untuk duduk makan siang. "Nah, ini dia! Kita sisakan 1 tempat duduk untuk Shirou.." kata Yuuto. "Lho, kok Cuma 3? Terus Mamoru dan Shuuya duduk di mana?" tanya Ichirouta heran. "Kau ini seperti tidak tahu saja. Mereka harus duduk berdua, supaya jadi semakin akrab.. Aku sudah memesan sebuah bangku buat mereka duduk berdua, yang tidak jauh dari kita.. Tenang saja deh." Kata Yuuto tersenyum usil. "Ehehehe, aku mengerti maksudmu!" Ichirouta dan Yuuto segera duduk makan.

Tak lama kemudian, Shirou pun datang, disusul oleh Shuuya dan Mamoru. Ichirouta dan Yuuto menyambut riang ketiga temannya itu. Seperti yang direncanakan, Shuuya duduk hanya berdua dengan Mamoru. Awalnya, Shirou sempat kembali merasa galau. "Ke-kenapa sekarang mereka duduk Cuma berdua?" batinnya dalam hati. "Ah, kenapa aku harus berpikiran seperti ini? Sudahlah, lupakan!" Shirou segera melupakan kegalauannya. Dia tidak mau terus berpikiran yang tidak-tidak pada Shuuya dan Mamoru..

Makan siang berakhir. Waktu pun mulai berlalu dengan cepat, hingga akhirnya pelajaran hari itu selesai. Sepulang sekolah, Shirou segera bergegas masuk ke apartemen kecilnya. Ditaruhnya tas di meja belajar, lalu mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur yang empuk dan nyaman. Sambil merebahkan tubuh, Shirou menarik napas panjang. Diingatnya kembali rentetan peristiwa yang terjadi sejak pagi hari hingga akhir pelajaran sekolah. Sambil tersenyum kecil mengingat Shuuya yang tampak panik ketika asmanya kambuh, dan menjadi tenang ketika mengingat senyum lembut Shuuya.

_Shuuya.._

_Senyum lembutnya sangat menawan.._

_Walaupun hanya efek sekejap, tapi dia benar-benar telah menggetarkan hatiku.._

_Setiap kali dekat dengannya, aku merasa berdebar-debar.._

_Dadaku terasa sesak, namun aku merasa senang dengan sensasi yang kurasakan di hatiku ini.._

_Walaupun canggung, tapi aku bahagia.._

_Aku ingin terus merasakan saat-saat indah ini._

_Walau seringkali aku merasa iri ketika dia bersama orang lain.._

_Apakah mungkin, aku memang juga menginginkannya untuk selalu ada di sisiku?_

_Mungkin iya.._

_Benarkah? _

_Hati kecilku.._

_Bisikkanlah sesuatu._

_Buatlah aku memahami semuanya ini.._

_Ya._

_Aku mendengarnya._

_Aku bisa mendengarnya._

_Bisikan lembut itu._

_~aku menyukaimu~_

_Itulah yang ingin dibisikkan hati kecilku sejak awal._

_Dan kini, aku mulai bisa bangun dan menemukannya.._

_Aku menyukai Shuuya._

_Sangat menyukainya, berada di sisinya membuatku merasa bahwa hatiku tidaklah benar-benar tertidur.._

_Dan sekalipun memang tertidur, aku yakin hatiku akan merasa tenang dalam naungan Shuuya.._

_Mungkinkah, Shuuya lah pangeran itu?_

_Apakah dia yang memang akan membangunkan hatiku dari tidur panjang ini?_

_Dan jika tidak.._

_Biarkanlah aku bisa tertidur tenang dalam pelukannya._

_Untuk tetap bisa menemukannya di dalam mimpiku.._

_Aku ingin tetap memimpikan dirinya._

_Ya, aku harus mengatakannya._

_Aku, harus berusaha.._

_Sekalipun sulit.._

_Putri tidur tidak selamanya tertidur, kan?_

_Akan ada saatnya di mana Putri tidur harus bangun, walau sulit.._

_Jika memang pangeran ada di depan mata.._

_Kurasa, tanpa menunggu kecupan bibirnya pun_

_Aku yakin_

_Bahwa_

_Hatiku bisa merasakan getaran itu, dan pasti akan terbangun dengan sendirinya.._

_Shuuya,_

_Tetaplah di sana_

_Temani aku_

_Hingga hatiku benar-benar terbangun dari tidur panjangnya_

_Karena aku ingin_

_Kau menjadi pangeran hatiku_

**To Be Continued**

** Minna-san! Bagaimana? Gaje? OOC? Ya, saia sudah siap dengan 1001 flame Minna-san! Tapi setidaknya, bagaimana dengan EYD saia? Jika dibandingkan dengan chapter 1, saia yakin setidaknya ini sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya.. Oops, mari balas review dulu ya!**

_**4869fans-Nikazemaru**_

**Aaaaaaa Nika-nee! Saia fans berat anda lho! Ehehe.. EYD ya? Masalah itu.. Ya, maafkan saia yang pas itu ngetiknya setengah-setengah, jadi chapter pertamanya jelek dan ngak rapi gitu. Sekarang saia sudah berusaha untuk memperbaikinya.. Bagaimana dengan chapter 2 ini? Terima kasih sudah jadi reviewers pertama di fic pertama saia pula.. Arigatou gozaimasu!**

_**Tsubaki Audhi**_

**Tsubaki-san (kalo boleh saia panggil gitu), ehehehe.. Salam kenal juga, douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu.. Ehm, masalah pair ya.. Ya, memang untuk kali ini saia membuatnya pair ShuuxShi.. Kalo kurang berkenan, ya saia minta maaf.. Saia kan Cuma berusaha mengapresiasikan rasa cinta saia terhadap tokoh itu.. Tsubaki-san sukanya pair apa? Siapa tau kalo pas dengan fic saia, bisa saia jadiin pair di fic.. ^_^ Ehm, untuk masalah review.. Gomennasai, saia akhir-akhir ini jarang di ffn jadi sering ketinggalan cerita. Tapi tenang aja, saia selalu membaca karya Tsubaki-san! Sukses juga ya.. **

_**Ice Snow**_

**Ehm, yang ini gimana manggilnya ya.. Ah, lupakan saja. Ice-san (semoga saia bener manggilnya), salam kenal juga.. Wah kita sama-sama penggemar berat Fubuki Shirou ya! Hidup Fubuki! (bawa bendera gambar Fubuki) Syukurlah kalo begitu, saia senang kalo Ice-san suka sama fic ini, dan kalo ternyata fic ini bisa menyentuh dan mengharukan seperti itu.. Saia harap feel itu tidak hilang di chapter 2. **

_**Heylalaaaaa**_

**Waduh, saia harap jumlah huruf 'a' di belakangnya ga kurang atau kelebihan ya.. (plak!) Walah walah, panjang banget reviewnya? Ga salah, tuh? Ga capek apa ngetiknya? (dilempar sandal) Fubuki, dipanggil sama mama Lala tuh! Ehehe *blush* jadi malu nih. Ya, saia ikut senang kalo ternyata fic ini pesan romance nya bisa sampai ke Lala-san, dan melekat di hati.. Sekali lagi, mohon maaf untuk EYD nya.. Sekarang sudah saia perbaiki, tapi jika ada kesalahan tolong dikoreksi lagi ya ^_^**

_**Kago Miyako**_

**Ehem, Kago-san.. *blush* bisa aja deh mujinya. Terima kasih atas pujiannya.. Ya, selama masih bisa saia pasti akan terus berkarya di fandom tercinta ini! **

_**The Fallen Kuriboh**_

**Ehehe.. Kurii-san.. Terima kasih banyak ya, untuk pujiannya.. Walau saia kira fic ini feel nya terkesan membingungkan, tapi ternyata banyak yang menyukai feel yang terkandung dalam fic ini.. Baiklah, terima kasih banyak juga untuk koreksi yang sangat bermanfaat dari Kurii-san.. **

** Balas review selesai.. Saia minta maaf buat para readers kalo fic ini lama banget diupdate, karena ada banyak kendala seperti kesibukan di sekolah, dan juga mood yang naik turun yang membuat chapter 2 ini lama sekali selesainya.. Dan untuk EYD, semoga sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya.. Sekali lagi saia sangat menyadari bahwa fic saia ini banyak kekurangan, karena itu saia mohon kritik dan sarannya melalui review. Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah sudi membaca fic ini.. Reviewnya, ya?**


End file.
